Reflection
by CrystalShards64
Summary: A bunch of one/two-shots focusing on the theme 'reflection'. From watching how you've changed, to hating the sight of yourself, even how you're amazing, even if you don't think so, this will try to cover all it can with the loved cast of Undertale! Requests are allowed (and greatly appreciated). Currently: Two-Shot, 'Be who you want to be'


They say actions speak louder than words.

Frisk sat there, head in hands.

They eventually looked up and stared into a pocket mirror.

 _'Girls don't play football stupid!'_

 ** _Stop it._**

 _'Where would a boy have long hair?'_

 ** _Go away._**

 _'Are you a girl or a boy? You look like a freak, no wonder only monsters weren't afraid of your appearance.'_

 ** _Leave me alone!_**

Frisk hurled the mirror across the leaf covered floor and started crying full force. The mirror shattered into many shards, all of them scattering across the ground, one managed to land near Frisk, almost as if it was running back.

Frisk picked up the shard with trembling hands and looked at it.

They could still see their ugly expression; dried tear stains being washed away by a new set of tears streaming down their face, hair mangled and matted. There was nothing which made them look feminine or masculine, they were caught in the middle, a gender-less blob.

It was never proper teasing, it was just sharp comments and stares, oh the stares. Frisk could feel them burning into their back and sometimes straight into their face. It was torture. They didn't want to be different if it meant they wouldn't be accepted by others. Yet, they still yearned to be them, and to have everyone be OK with that.

Frisk could just about see the neatly trimmed hedges Asgore had worked so hard on surrounding their primary school. Toriel was a teacher there, that was probably the best thing about school, they got to see a face of someone who loved them for who they were.

Toriel was probably marking papers right now, nothing too hard seeing as everyone was rather young. She'd be finished soon and then she'd clean up a little, make sure her plans for tomorrow were OK, and then leave.

Toriel wouldn't be the first to notice Frisk had gone missing.

Later on, she'd get text from probably Undyne asking if she was with Frisk. Toriel would of course say no and ask why. What Undyne said next would have to be carefully thought out. Just blurting out Frisk had gone missing would get Toriel into complete meltdown FRISK-IS-MISSING mode in mere seconds.

Undyne should probably say that someone else had gone to collect Frisk, or she could see Frisk, or perhaps just shout 'NO REASON, STOP JUDGING MEEEEEEEEEE' and hang up.

But then of course it was Undyne, and unless Alphys was there to stop her, Undyne would just blurt out Frisk had gone missing, realise her mistake, and then hang up.

When would their friends start getting suspicious?

Papyrus was engrossed in cooking, and sometimes didn't even notice Frisk when they sat on the kitchen counter watching.

Asgore was at a gardening centre, buying tulips for the school gardens. Frisk knew this because they had asked him as he headed out of school, and Frisk needed a reason to ditch the crowds asking…. questions.

Alphys had wanted to watch some anime about humanised countries, so she'd be waiting for Frisk to come home so they could all watch it together. But then again this was Alphys, so she'd probably already be watching a few episodes and then get really embarrassed when Frisk came home and saw she was watching it without them.

Mettaton was half-way across the country on tour, so unless he had magical abilities to sense Frisk was in peril, he couldn't be much help.

Sans?

No, he'd just be asleep.

It was fine anyway, Frisk wanted to be alone. Even when everyone figured out Frisk wasn't coming home, they'd just move further into the forest.

Frisk allowed their grip on the shard loosen until it fell onto their lap.

The edge cut Frisk's hand in the progress, a bead of red running down their wrist and then their arm.

It was sharp.

Frisk realised how easy it would be the mirror shard to sink into their flesh, the flesh on their wrist more specifically, and end it all.

Frisk found their fingers creeping towards the shard.

Frisk scrunched their eyes and clenched the fist. No! Suicide was out of the question.

Frisk didn't want to die, they still wanted to cling to life, no matter how horrible it could grow sometimes. And they had responsibilities, they were the proud and loud (well their actions were loud) ambassador of the monster kind, friend to all, over-determined kid.

At least Monster Kid didn't judge them, she never had. She'd never brought the topic up. Did she ever think about it though? What was up with the strange kid's appearance?

Even if she did, she at least kept those thoughts to herself.

 _'Why would anyone not think about this?'_ Frisk thought. _'It's natural of them.'_

Frisk was an agender, somebody with no gender.

Frisk had never minded this though, and lived their life peacefully with no disruptions about it. Eventually they fell into Mount Ebott, and achieved the True Pacifist ending thanks to Flowey, the last person/demonic sentient flower anyone would think would try to get everyone the best ending.

And it was the best ending! The monsters were living happily on the surface, and humanity was slowly but surely getting accustomed to the new inhabitants on the surface.

But unfortunately, it wasn't the best ending for everyone.

Frisk started their new school and had bombarded with requests by children wanting to be their friend, of course everyone wanted to be friends with the saviour of an entire civilisation. Frisk had to admit they liked the feeling of everyone wanting to be their friend.

But then the magical charm began to wear off when others started wondering what gender Frisk was. Most of them had just decided on a gender, which in a way was worse. Being told they were doing 'boy things' when they were a girl and were doing 'girl things' when they were a boy when it was plain wrong, really got to them.

Each words tore away at their self-esteem.

Could they tell someone? What would it do? The person couldn't stop the God damn staring!

Frisk took a deep breath, trying to calm themselves down. Getting angry wouldn't do anything. Could anything do something?

Frisk heard sweet humming they knew well and saw Toriel exit the building. She reached into her bag and brought out her phone. She disappeared around the corner.

Toriel was about to get the phone call telling her that her child had gone missing.

Frisk sighed and put the shard of glass into their pocket before walking deeper into the woods.

They say actions speak louder than words.

It doesn't mean words don't hurt though.

 **Tell me of you want me to make this a 2-shot and get someone to comfort poor Frisk.**


End file.
